


The Age of Innocence

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking up where the season finale left off</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of Innocence

He doesn’t name her for a month. Doesn’t hold her for a week.

Pryce’s suggestion that she be returned to the Institute for care is rejected out of hand and the housemaid hires a nanny.

Her crib, and the servant’s bed, are placed in his room so that he is aware of her every wakening.

She accompanies him to the white tower where Nanny pacifies her while he checks in, asserting his rightful ownership and overseeing the disposal of the remains of his mother and Letha's burial.

He cries for Letha. The only person he ever truly loved.

Until Peter.

Until his daughter.

He adores her. In a way he never thought possible. He wants to rock her and kiss her and sing to her. He tells her stories she cannot understand. Stories of wisdom. Stories from the old country.

He names her Petra, meaning stone or rock, so that she might grow to withstand the pain in life.

He names her for Peter.

Her eyes are clear and blue, unlike her father’s.

Her skin is pale, like her kind.

Her lips are red, like her grandmother’s.

He baptizes her in the Church, stumbling through the ceremonial chants and suddenly regretting not knowing Latin. He’d been thrown out of every prep school on the east coast.

He prays fervently, religiously, hoping God will spare her the terrible things he now knows are out there. He begs Him to protect her.

He will protect her.

He wishes Peter would come home to him, to them.


End file.
